The growing demand for power electronics, in particular for motor vehicles (hybrid vehicles), considerably increases the number of pieces of power semiconductor components to be manufactured. In order to keep up with the costs, which must of course be kept as low as possible in connection with the motor vehicle production, the manufacturing methods are continuously optimised.
An expensive step in the manufacturing of sintered connections, as, for example, described in the DE 10 2006 033 073 B3 of the applicant, are the required pressures of more than 30 MPa for the proper sintering (known as end sintering) that must be provided by a special apparatus for a period of some seconds up to some minutes.
Otherwise, it is known from the document mentioned that after a drying and heating step and after applying just a small pressure, a sawing resistant metal powder suspension preconsolidates in such a manner that it is “fit to be sawed”.
Further, from known soldering processes, it is known that a suitable heating of the workpiece enables a melting of a soldering material arranged on the workpiece for making a tight soldered connection.